Electric vehicles are widely used new-energy vehicles, with a battery as the core energy source of the electric vehicle. A lithium-ion battery (hereinafter referred to as “power battery”) is an important power source for the electric vehicle because of its energy density and cycle life. Because of the limited vehicle space, in order to increase the endurance mileage of the electric vehicle, more of the power battery is needed within the limited vehicle space, and the specific energy of the power battery must be improved. In traffic accidents, the thermal runaway energy released by a power battery with high specific energy is more concentrated. Thus, it is necessary to consider the thermal runaway safety of the power battery with high specific energy when designing the power battery with high specific energy.
Currently, in safety designs, the thermal stability test of the material, the thermal stability test of the electrode plates, and the thermal runaway property test of the full or complete battery are generally carried out. However, the thermal stability tests of materials and electrode plates usually can only be used for qualitative analysis and cannot directly reflect the thermal runaway property of the full battery. Thus, in the safety design of the power battery, it is necessary to assemble the full battery before carrying out the thermal runaway property experiment, so as to accurately judge the thermal runaway safety of the power battery.
In Chinese patent application number 201410470610.8, a modeling method for the thermal runaway of lithium ion batteries aims to provide an important basis for extending the application range of lithium ion batteries in extreme, high temperature conditions. The reaction kinetic parameters must be calibrated by the thermal runaway data of the cells. This reverse calibration method, however, needs a full battery experiment. In the safety design of the power battery, it cannot effectively reduce the amount of experiments and improve the efficiency of research and development.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method and a device for forecasting thermal runaway safety of a full battery.